Snape's Best Memory
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: I deleted it to make some changes. I hope you guys like it. Also I didn't know Tonks was younger than everyone else. so sorry bout that. Summary: Snape was going through his memories and comes across one with Lily. How will he react to this?


In the office of the potions master, Severus Snape was kneeling over the Pensieve, which held his memories. He skimmed through them, until he came across one that held Lily Evans, the mother of Harry Potter. Snape shrugged and walked over to his desk. He sat down and started skimming through pictures. Just then, he spotted a picture of him and Lily at her birthday party. That was the best day of his life. Sure, James and Sirius were making fun of him, telling Lily he wasn't worth it, but he didn't mind. He walked back over to the Pensieve to see this beloved memory.

Past: Young Severus Snape was sitting by the tree nearest to the school, reading a book.

'As he saw the love of his life, kiss his rival, his heart stopped... and all of a sudden he died.' Pfft! What kind of a book is this? These people come up with the stupidest ideas just for profits!" Snape said, as he closed the book and slipped back into his bag.

A young girl, with bright red hair and vivid green eyes, approached him.

"Hi, Severus." She said. It was Lily Evans. "What do you want, Mudblood?" Despite him saying that, she continued smiling. "Here." She handed him a slip of paper.

"What's this rubbish?"

"It's an invitation to my birthday party!" She still smiled. "I hope you can come!" She skipped away, her red hair flowing in the wind.

Snape looked down at the paper and opened it up. 'You a hereby invited to Lily Evans 16 birthday at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village. Bringing a present is optional. RSVP ASAP.' He read. He slipped into his bag and kept it there.

"Hey, Evans!" James Potter yelled out. He was running into Trangsfiguration, with Sirius, Peter, and Remus following after.

"What do you want, Potter?" She replied coldly. She hated the way he always teased Snape.

"We're invited to your party, right?" Sirius blurted out, causing James to slap him upside the head."Hey, that hurt."

"Shut up, Padfoot! So, Lily, we're invited right?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"If you behave with Severus being there." Sirius and James nearly fell to the ground. Remus looked over the desk. Peter looked like he was going to faint.

"You guys ok?" Remus asked, feeling concerned for his friends. They got up rather fast, acciddently knocking Remus off the desk.

"What, Snivelly?!!" They yelled at once. "Oh, sorry, Moony." He gave them a thumbs up, to tell he was okay.

"Yes... and if you want to come, then behave!" They gritted their teeth, but agreed. Little did she know, they had their fingers crossed.

Lily had invited a few other people too, including Bellatrix, for some odd reason, and Narcissa Black. She had also invited Tonks.

"Lily! Can't wait for your party!" Tonks yelled out, giving her a big hug. "It'll be so much fun. Maybe now Remus will see how beautiful I am!" Lily laughed at this. Indeed Tonks is in love with Remus; however, he would rather her be with someone whole, because he is a werewolf.

On the day of the party, mostly everyone came, but Snape had not arrived yet.

"I wonder where he is." Lily said, wearing her black dress. Just then, he came in.

"H-happy Birthday, Evans." He mumbled. She smiled at him. This made him blush.

"Hiya, Remus!" said a voice that made him jump.

"Oh, Tonks, don't scare me like that." Tonks giggled so high, it felt like his eardrums broke.

"Come on! Dance with me!" She eagerly dragged him onto the dance floor. He wasn't complaining though. Tonks looked rather pleased, dancing around.

They ate the cake and ice cream and now it was time to open presents.

"It's from me, Lily!" Tonks handed her a brightly colored pink box, topped with a red ribbon.

"Thank you!" She opened it up to find the cutest shirt ever. It was pure pink, with a red rose on it. "Oh, thank you very much!" As usual, they just had to hug.

Remus handed her his, which turned out to be a werewolf plush. She thanked him and got one from Sirius.

"I know how much you love girly stuff." She opened it up and saw a pink bunny plush.

"Oooh, thank you!" Narcissa gave her a pink pillow, and Bellatrix got her a voodoo doll.

"If anyone bugs you, Evans, you could just poke them with a needle!" She began laughing hysterically.

"Hey... I suggest you use doll on her." James said, referring to Bellatrix. Lily gave him a cold look. James' present was a beautiful hair ribbon with diamonds, not real of course. She put her hair up and loved it.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you, James!" She gave him a big hugged, which made Snape turn away from them.

Snape was the last one to give her one. He handed it to her, and it turned out to be a a necklace w/ earrings.

"Thanks, Severus!" He blushed slightly."It's so pretty!" She put on the necklaces, and slipped the earrings into her bag.

"Hey, Snivelly, I can't believe the school let you out on a field trip. I thought you would kill people with you're ugly face." James yelled and Sirius started cracking up.

"I couldn't be any uglier than you, Potter."

James took out his wand.

"You're in for it now, Snivelly!" Sirius said with a smile.

"James! It's too bad Peter couldn't come." She said sadly.

He put his wand back, and started cursing under his breath.

"Yeah... he had detention." Remus replied, munching on a cookie.

"Hey, Severus! Come here!" Remus took a picture of Snape and Lily together and James and Lily. And finally everyone who went to the party.

By the end of the day, Lily was so happy. She gave hugs to them all, except Bellatrix and Narcissa, who knows what they might do to her. She could swear she saw Remus holding hands with Tonks, even though he was pushing away a few minutes ago. Snape was heading out the door, with a cake wrapped up. "Hey." He turned around. "Thanks." She gave him a hug and they walked back to Hogwarts together.

Adult Snape was still kneeling over the Pensieve, with a smile on his face. Yes, that was his best memory. He turned away to the Pensieve and walked over to his desk, putting the picture of the two of them into his drawer. He knew what happened this was the memory he would always remember, that and the one when Sirius and James tortured him. "Rest in peace, Lily Evans." He said before heading to sleep.


End file.
